Hope
by alyssa786
Summary: Yet another story of Piper and Leo. Taking place along of the new seasons episodes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are mainly used here for entertainment purposes only.  
  
My Own Personal Note: Wow, you're here, Hi! Please bear with me on this story. It's my first one. If you do read this please review it, no matter how much you think it sucks. Most of the chapters are rather short, but then again I do have quite a few of them so it all evens out right? Thank you and enjoy my story.  
  
It was late, around midnight in San Francisco as Leo Wyatt orbed into the conservatory of the Halliwell home. Wyatt was in his play pen fussing as Piper slept in one of the chairs. Tons of papers were spread out around her. He knew he shouldn't but he had to. Picking up both his son and a handful of papers Leo read them over. Bills, bills and, divorce papers.  
  
LEO: (to Wyatt) Guess this is for real then huh little guy?  
  
Wyatt only cooed and sucked on his tiny thumb in response to this making his father smile. He gently put Wyatt back into his play pen as Piper stirred. Wyatt began to whimper and whine.  
  
LEO: Don't worry Wyatt. I'll be back. for the both of you.  
  
He quietly placed the papers back to where they had been and gently kissed Piper on the forehead, orbing out seconds before she woke up to a crying Wyatt.  
  
PIPER: Aw come on baby. (picked him up and began to rock him back to sleep) Don't cry, everything will be okay.  
  
My Own Personal Note: Okay, that's my first chapter and I'm aware of how stupidly short it is but don't worry, it'll get better. 


	2. Chapter Two

My Personal Note: Hi Again. Thanks to those who reviewed my story. And on request.. here's Chapter Two  
  
(Halliwell Kitchen the Next Morning)  
  
PAIGE: (walks into the kitchen to find a frustrated Pheobe flipping through "Ask Pheobe" letters that had been sent to the house overnight)  
  
PHEOBE: (muttering to herself) I can't do this. I just can't help all of these people. I just can't.  
  
PAIGE: We know you can't Pheebs. The best you can do is answer a couple a day. You may be a witch but everyone need a break once and a while.  
  
PHEOBE: Maybe you're right Paige. But they need my help. Besides, not all of them are mine. (she points to a stack of papers at the other side of the table) Those ones are Piper's.  
  
PAIGE: We can't have that many bills though. (she goes to pick a few of them up and her face goes to astonishment when she sees what they are)  
  
PHEOBE: Paige those are Piper's personal. (she stops speaking when she sees the look of astonishment on her sister's face) What? What did you find?  
  
PAIGE: Couple Bills but the rest of it is love letters from Leo and divorce papers for the two of them.  
  
PHEOBE: So she's serious about it then.  
  
(Piper appears in the doorway with Wyatt in her arms)  
  
PIPER: Who's serious about what? (She makes her way towards the fridge and grabs some food for Wyatt) Well?  
  
PHEOBE: Ummm, well, uh. (in a soft voice) you and Leo.  
  
PAIGE: Getting divorced..  
  
PHEOBE: Paige!  
  
PAIGE: What? It's not like she didn't know what we were talking about.  
  
(the two continue to bicker back and forth)  
  
PIPER: Enough! (her hand shoot up, making the window behind the girls blow up. Pheobe and Paige jump) Sooner or later it was going to happen. It was one thing when he was a whitelighter but now.  
  
PAIGE: We know Piper. (She glances towards the clock and frowns) Anyways, I have to leave.  
  
PIPER and PHEOBE: New temp job?  
  
PAIGE: New temp job. (she grabs her purse and heads out the door)  
  
PHEOBE: Yeah, I have to go too. Jason's in from Hong Kong today and he's holding a staff meeting. (she walks over to Wyatt and kisses his nose) Goodbye my wittle nephew. I wuv you. (Piper rolls her eyes at this but remains silent as Pheobe kisses Wyatt again and hurries out the door)  
  
PIPER: (softly) Yeah. (she stops feeding Wyatt to pick up the divorce papers and signs "Piper Halliwell") 


	3. Chapter Three

My Personal Note: Ah, back for more I see.. Sorry if I sound a little crazy right now.. I'm just a little sugared up.lol. anyways, on to chapter three!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The sun had long now risen over the streets of San Francisco as Piper sat on one of the stools in front of the bar at P3. There was a bunch of workers setting up the stage for later on that night. Wyatt sat in the middle of the stage, unnoticed as Piper continued to look over paperwork. He was bored and decided to create a little fun. Wyatt quickly orbed one of the amps to another area of the club.  
  
WORKER 1: Hmm, I could've sworn that we carried the amp to right there.  
  
PIPER: (glances up from hearing this and looks over at a smiling Wyatt) I'm just gonna take him for a while guys. He's getting restless. Will you be ale to handle things here? (the workers nod in confusion as she rushes Wyatt into one of the back rooms) CHRIS!  
  
CHRIS: (halfway through orbing in) What? What is it?  
  
PIPER: (handing Wyatt over to a reluctant looking Chris) I need you to watch him for the rest of the day. He's getting in the way of everyone else.  
  
CHRIS: Are you sure about this Piper? Don't you think that I should be watching out for the demon? Shouldn't that be my first priority?  
  
PIPER: Not today it isn't. I need you to watch him. Oh, and give these papers to Leo if he shows up. They're due tomorrow at 11am.  
  
CHRIS: Lucky me (he orbs back to the manor with Wyatt)  
  
He orbed back into the manor and begun his usual doings. Looking for things to help him destroy the Charmed ones.  
  
MY NOTE: Yeah, that was short and the next one will be too. I'm putting what I think Chris's background form the future should be. 


	4. Chapter Four

MY NOTE: Ah, yes, my last chapter was way too short for my liking. Unfortunately writers block is forming so until I can work on winning it, chapters will more than likely be shorter than usual. If anyone knows how to do italics and all that crap please tell me because it is driving me insane trying to figure it out. Instead of chapter four I present to you Chris's Past. or Future. I think.  
  
Whitelighter? Ha! Chris was anything but one. In the future his master had seen how powerful that the Charmed One's child, or Wyatt as he had to refer to him, had become and had come up with many plans to get him onto the Dark Side. Unfortunately there seemed to be no hope. Wyatt was to powerful no matter what they sent after him. After many weeks of extensive planning they had decided that one of them must go back to the past. "Why me?" Chris remembered asking, though he knew that it was a stupid thing to ask. Others had been killed for saying less than that, but he was the only one who would be able to pull this last attempt off before they had decided to give up. He had been given the powers of a whitelighter, after killing her of course and gave him a story to follow. They had sent someone back already who was finally given the correct spell to free the titans and made up a prophecy to make it seem like that one would be in control of what was going on. They knew that he would be killed and after that sent him on his way to first test them to see how much that they could handle and to get the other whitelighter out of their way. At least that part of the plan had worked. The whitelighter was back and determined to bring him down. But in the end he knew he would be the one to come out alive..  
  
MY NOTE: Yeah, so in case you haven't figured it out yet I think that Chris is the demon that is after Wyatt. evil smile but more of that in the next chapter. Laterz! 


End file.
